This application is a reissue application for U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,253 issued on Sep. 2, 1997 on U.S. Ser. No. 08/628,071 filed Apr. 4, 1996. 
The present invention is directed to photofinishing and, more particularly, to an automated, interactive system for receiving and processing photosensitive film and for dispensing a dry print of the images developed on the film.
When developing photographic film, a number of processing solutions are used to develop and stabilize the image on the photographic film. These processing solutions become less effective as the chemical components are consumed and, if left unattended, will eventually stop working as a processing solution. Dispensed solutions must eventually be disposed of, either by pouring down a drain, placed in a storage tank for later transportation and disposal, or be subjected to an incineration process. Dispensed solutions largely consist of water. The photofinisher must provide either a drain and water supply, or deal with transporting large volumes of spent photographic waste to a proper disposal site. In current photofinishing systems, processing must be managed for both the film negative processing, as well as the photographic paper processing.
There has been suggested a fully automated interactive system for processing the photosensitive material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,351 discloses an un-manned, automated film processing system, which eliminates all human handling of the film once it is deposited by the customer. However, no attempt is made to minimize the amount of processing solution being used. Since the apparatus is un-manned, it is extremely difficult to control the amount of chemicals being used. In order to assure that the appropriate amount of processing solution is available for processing, excess amounts of replenishment solution is provided for processing, the extra being simply sent to waste. However, doing so unnecessarily increases the amount of effluent present.
The present invention provides a stand alone photofinishing apparatus which requires no plumbing hook-ups and minimizes the amount of fluid generated while continuing to provide a high quality print to be returned to the user.
In one aspect of the present invention there is provided a stand alone customer operated photofinishing apparatus. The apparatus includes a film receiving section for receiving and holding a film cartridge containing an undeveloped filmstrip therein from a customer, the filmstrip having at least one image. A customer order data entry station is provided for entering an order selection. The apparatus further includes a developing section for developing the filmstrip comprising at least one processing tank containing a processing solution for processing of the filmstrip, a scanner for scanning the developed filmstrip so as to obtain a digital record of the at least one image developed on the filmstrip, a printing section for dry printing the at least one image on the developed filmstrip using the digital record so as to produce at least one print, and a delivery section for returning the at least one print and the developed filmstrip to the customer.
In another aspect of the present invention there is provided a stand alone customer operated photofinishing apparatus. The apparatus includes a customer order data entry station for entering an order selection, a payment mechanism for accepting payment from the customer, an input port for receiving a digital record of the at least one image, a printing section for dry printing the at least one image using the digital record so as to produce at least one print, and a delivery section for returning the at least one print to the customer.